


Come Home, My Love

by ManitouFanatic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Secret Relationship, season 3 retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManitouFanatic/pseuds/ManitouFanatic
Summary: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe met & Fell in love in Starling City 2014, and were together & in love & gloriously, deliriously, happy for 6 months.Their relationship was a complete secret, with Laurel being the only one who ever knew.When Ava got the call from Laurel, right after Sara's death, she was beyond devastated. Ava closed herself off from any emotional attachment, vowing that she would never allow herself to be that sad ever again.Only a couple months after Sara's death, Ava was approached for a job at the Time Bureau. With nothing else to do, Ava accepted the offer.What will happen when Captain Lance waltzed right back into Ava's life 3 years after her death?





	Come Home, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, it was an Idea I had a while ago, about what would have happened if Avalance had met before Legends Season 3, if they had been in love.
> 
> I hope to update at least once a week and will try my best to keep that up.
> 
> This first chapter is more of a prologue, Chapter 1 should be up tomorrow.

Soon after breaking up with Oliver Queen in 2014, Sara Lance was found in a nearby bar, drinking her sorrows away. It's not like they ever would have worked anyways, they were both so damaged, and their relationship would never have worked out anyways. Oliver needed someone who could channel that small spark of light still inside him, and Sara, well, she didn't think she had any light left inside her at all.

Ava had had a long day at work, and one particularly annoying co-worker had tried to hit on her. She wasn't interested and had headed to a bar straight afterward. 

After their equally crappy days, neither Ava nor Sara had ever expected to meet the love of their lives at a random bar in the Glades.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I really hope you like this. I've had the idea in my head for weeks now but couldn't figure out how to put it into words. I was also self-conscious about my writing and afraid people wouldn't like it.


End file.
